


凋敝玫瑰

by Owner_of_Oghma



Series: Thus Spoken Dionysiac 酒神如是所言 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dom Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Sub Loki (Marvel), Tony Has Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 盛开至几近凋敝的玫瑰，总是出现在Tony床头，那是来自Loki的“礼物”。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Thus Spoken Dionysiac 酒神如是所言 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce刚才瑞典回来，按理说他应该休息一会儿再前往实验室，继续先前的课题。可他在飞机上真的坐了太久，他现在真的不想继续休息。哪怕在实验室里看看先前看过无数遍的微生物切片，或者简单听听Tony的新想法，这些都很好。  
Bruce刷开实验室的门，眼前的一切使他震惊。空气中弥漫着一股酒味与酸臭，似乎是某种食物腐烂了却没有及时扔掉。平日里并不影响走路的各种工程器械，此时毫无规律地散落在地上，地上不只有这些大件金属，还有许多铅笔绘制的设计稿，有的设计稿看起来是某种武器，有的Bruce看不出来到底是什么。桌子上倒是一张稿件都没有，各种空酒瓶，白兰地、威士忌，还有些Tony从不喝的葡萄酒与啤酒，半个切开的柠檬就在旁边，腐烂的就是它了。  
“Jarvis？”Bruce紧张地喊，他担心出了什么事，尤其是Tony常用的特浓咖啡杯倒在地上，里面的咖啡洒了出来。  
回答他的是Tony，“Hi，Bruce，你提前回来了？”  
不，Bruce并没有提前回来，而是Tony已经不记得过了几天了。  
Tony摇摇晃晃的从金属堆里走出来，给了Bruce一个热情的拥抱。Bruce可以闻到，Tony很久没有洗澡了。  
Bruce扶了一下眼镜，选择了一个委婉的话题，“Pepper有没有来看过你？”  
“当然，当然，她来过。于是我更发愁了。”  
Bruce疑惑地用眼神询问Tony。  
Tony继续说了下去：“我一开始真的认为这不是我的问题，真的。对道德标杆，我这样想；对海盗局长，我这样想；对老鹰妈妈，我这样想。我错了，Bruce，我真的错了，这就是我的问题。”Tony拿起一个空啤酒瓶，对着嘴喝了半天，然后才意识到里面没有酒。  
Bruce明白他在说什么了，“为什么你的想法变了？”  
Tony指着角落说：“看看那一堆玫瑰。”  
工程器械遮挡了那些玫瑰，远处根本看不到什么玫瑰。走近之后，Bruce才发现这玫瑰和他想象中不同。和花店里被塑料网格套住的红玫瑰不同，这些红玫瑰乍眼一看完全看不出是玫瑰，他们的花蕊吐露在外面，最里层的花瓣也舒展开来，枝干上的尖刺也没有被剪掉，依然显示着自己的尖锐。他们是追随着自己天性生长的玫瑰，也是真正会伤人的玫瑰。  
“你猜他们是怎么来的？从天上掉下来的。自从你离开那天，或者说Loki来电那天，这种奇怪的玫瑰就天天出现在我身边。最开始是我每天睡醒，能在床头发现，后来入睡前也会看见。然后我就不回去睡觉了，我就待在实验室，但实验室也会出现，频率越来越高，有一次我一天见到了五枝。”  
“我用脚指头想也知道这是什么意思！该死，这就和上世纪——或者更早几百年——的黑帮一样，我想杀你，我送你几颗橘子籽。我想尽了各种方法，我设计了很多屏障、防火墙、保护装置，但这些见鬼的玫瑰依然会出现！他要杀我，而我保护不了Pepper，保护不了我身边的人。”  
Tony的眼睛布满血丝，肯定好几天没有睡觉了。  
Bruce沉默片刻，说道：“但现在这样，只会更加糟糕。你不能这样酗酒、睡在垃圾堆里，你内心深处也是这么想的。继续下去，你只会在Loki动手前，先杀死自己。还是说，这就是你想要的吗？Tony，你想通过掌控自己的生命，来证明自己仍有掌控力吗？”  
Tony摇摇头，语气又漫不经心起来，“我不想谋杀自己。”  
“你可以做点什么！”Bruce少有地提高了音调，他不能眼睁睁地看着朋友自取灭亡，“如果你觉得他想杀你，那就和他见面。与其等待危险降临，不如自己主动解决危险。”  
Tony眨眨眼，显然被Bruce的一改常态吓懵了。  
“或者他根本不想杀你，或者他只是想继续上次的……娱乐。”Bruce又回到了原来的吞吞吐吐，“你这是在自己吓唬自己。在玫瑰出现的地方留张卡片，说不定他可以看见。”  
不，Loki一定可以看见，Tony确定。  
正在Tony构思“反Loki装甲”设计图时，Loki的答复卡片来了：他们约在一家餐厅见面。Loki送玫瑰的意思竟然真的是字面意思，该死，Tony扶着额头，他十几日担惊受怕是为了喝更多酒精饮料吗？


	2. Chapter 2

02  
在Loki捏住那根深色头发的一瞬间，他脑海中的第一个念头，是那群自以为是的复仇者竟胆敢愚弄神明。  
可随后他冷静下来，在自己的“行宫”中，凝视着镜子里的自己。眼前绿眼睛的这个混乱的主宰，依然按照自己的心意行事，没有人能控制他。他想拥有愉悦的一晚，于是他流连夜店；他想编织一个有趣的故事，于是一个又一个Dom死了；而现在，Loki想让那个自以为是的复仇者付出代价。  
“行宫”的小花园里种着许多玫瑰，黄粉相间的，还有些红色、粉色的，绚烂缤纷；这里是一切玫瑰的乐土，不论什么颜色都能自由生长。如果有金宫的女佣来到这里，一定会惊叹：这和Frigga的花园太像了！确实，Loki模仿了Frigga的花园，尤其是Frigga对种植各色花朵的偏好。这是他对Asgard的唯一追念。  
他剪下一枝红色的——Loki并没有考虑中庭人对红玫瑰的看法，仅仅是因为它赤红如血，谋杀所带来的血，复仇所带来的血；毕竟世界上根本没有苍绿的花，将其送到了复仇者大厦。  
果不其然，Stark被突然出现的复仇之花吓了个半死，他开始不敢回卧室。Loki相信，此时的自己是心满意足的。他对自己的暴行毫无愧疚，因为Stark在离开时，也没有考虑他的感受。换做任何一个愚昧的中庭人，都会同意他的做法，“以牙还牙，以眼还眼”。  
可Loki真的心满意足吗？  
Stark开始酗酒，斥责想关心他的人。Stark在痛苦。不知道为什么，Loki可以触碰到这种痛苦，他可以触碰到这种无能为力的痛苦。他的想法开始不受意志的控制，他好像重新回到了彩虹桥，他好像又一次仰视着Odin，可无论他怎么为之努力，也得不到他想追求的。  
最初的愉悦不见了。Loki开始疑惑，这真的是我想要的吗？如果Loki想要的就是复仇，他不明白，此时此刻自己为何感受不到任何愉悦。得到想要的，难道不应该感到愉悦吗？或许他不想要这个，他想要从Stark身上得到一些别的东西，具体是什么，Loki还没有答案。迷失在Loki心智迷宫中的不只有别人，哪怕他是迷宫的主人，也会偶尔陷入迷失方向的混乱之中。  
这种事不是第一次发生了，以前，Frigga或许会陪着他探索迷宫的出口。可迷宫总是反复无常的变化，无论他从中走出过多少次，下一次都还是会失去方向。  
正巧，Stark给出了一个相当具有娱乐精神的提议。Loki欣然接受，将地点定在了一家他很喜欢的小众餐馆。  
  
那家餐厅非常小，甚至无法预订。Tony只好用钱把店里的客人都请了出去，然后再为每张桌子付钱，他实在不想吃饭时都被人用“哦，是Tony Stark”的眼神盯着。  
又一位女士走进了餐厅，Tony本想继续用钱请她出去。但她说：“Anthony。”  
哦，哦！那个女性五官确实和Loki十分神似，身高在女性中也算高挑，但浅蓝色的眼睛、深棕色的长发让Tony第一时间没往那方面想。  
“看起来你对我的能力非常吃惊。”Loki拉开椅子，坐了下来。  
“并不，现在这副表情是思考问题的意思，而非震惊、难以接受等等。我在想，既然你可以改变自己的外貌甚至性别，为什么每次的恶作剧都是以Loki的形象出现呢？换一个普通的外貌不会更低调吗？”对，Tony真的在思考这个问题。他发现他对Loki完全不了解，以至于对Loki送玫瑰一事做出了完全错误的判断。但问题不大，绝世天才Stark当然能很快解决这些小问题。  
Loki浅笑着，Tony可以保证这种浅笑是那种“离我远一点，我很不好惹”的疏远商业笑容，他不得不参加公司会议时见得太多了。但是，如果Loki真的想和Tony保持距离，他为什么要回应Tony的卡片？就像是流体间分子的结构一样，Tony想，距离太远就想要靠近，真正靠近了又把你推走。  
“那你为什么自称Tony呢？你明明可以让人们叫自己，Anthony，这个名字显然更有格调。甚至更直接，摆脱父母给予你的名字，Jupiter或者Sigyn都很好。但你仍然选择自称Tony，答案太明显了，你认为自己就是Tony，而非其他的什么人。中庭的学者似乎将之称为，自我认同。另外，我确实对炫耀自己的深邃思想很感兴趣，但显然它不适用于第一次约会。”  
Sigyn是北欧神话中，Loki情人的名字，而Jupiter，“Jupiter不是木星吗，用一颗星球做名字多奇怪……等等，这也是罗马神话中的宙斯吧？”Loki在暗示什么，绝对在暗示什么，作为一位北欧邪神，没道理无缘无故提起隔壁的众神之父。  
Loki低垂着眼，翻着菜单，“这名字不是和你很配吗？花花公子，见一个爱一个。”  
不，Tony不是见一个爱一个那类，他明白Loki在暗示什么了。他下次一定要送Bruce一套印度文物，Loki竟然真的是这个意思，“天啊，你怎么能这样误会我，这简直是诽谤！我只是经验丰富而已，我很少和他们说爱，不，我从来没有和他们说爱。我从不、绝不——”  
Loki啪得一下把硬皮菜单合上，制造出声响，不大，但也够突兀的了。Loki招来了侍者，“老样子。”  
哇哦，Tony突然对自己的初级情绪解读能力不太自信了，这是生气了？  
“和他一样。”Tony对侍者说。  
侍者走后，空气陷入了一种奇怪的沉默。而Tony想努力一下，“事实上，这是我少有的几次约会，所以，我不太清楚一般的约会流程。但没关系，我们可以创新一下，我们来彼此问问题怎么样？你问一个，我回答；然后我问，你回答。”Tony停顿一下，考虑到谎言之神的性质，嗯，“不一定非要说真话，按照自己的喜好回答就行了。你先来。”  
Loki一手托着下巴，看起来有点冷淡。但他还是接受了这个提议，“你为什么不看菜单？”  
“因为这个菜单通篇都是法语，或者意大利语，他们没有英语版的吗？难以置信。这家店的主人到底知不知道自己餐馆地处美洲而非欧洲？哦，这个问题不是我要问的问题。”  
Loki再次浅笑，嗯，这回不是那种商业化笑容。“菜单上有英文，显然略小的字号不适合Stark这种大人物阅读。”  
“好吧，他们确实应该把英语字号弄大点。该我问了，是不是？你为什么选择这家餐馆呢，它规格并不大，也算不上出名。”  
“我认识这家店主人的祖先。在上个世纪时，我有幸造访过中庭。当时有一户意大利人，正要在这座城市安家，他们要在这里开餐厅。他们的女主人即将临盆，但种种迹象表面，她会难产；可这户人家刚刚来到新大陆，资产所剩无几，他们没有钱去请医生，只能向各种神明祈祷。不知道为什么，我的名字被提到了。本来我是不会管这件事的，”Loki轻微低头，露出一种哀叹的神情，“但女主人是安提诺乌斯的后代。”  
“安提诺乌斯？”Tony对人文历史真的没什么兴趣，最多能听出来这个名字属于罗马人。  
“一个少年，和罗马的皇帝保持着情侣关系。我见过他，甚至和他是朋友，他确实如现今的记载中那样面容姣好。他身上……有一些抑郁的气质，也曾多次和我谈论过死亡。他说：死亡是美永恒的一种方式。最后，他自杀了，年仅二十一岁。”  
“我很抱歉。”Tony可以想象这种自责，一个认识的人自杀了，换做是谁都会……  
“我编的。”  
“什么？”  
Loki笑得弧度大了些，几乎可以说他在愉悦，“我编的，你说不一定要说真话的。安提诺乌斯死时，我还没有出生。”  
Tony松了一口气，完全没有被欺骗的愤怒。他还以为他要安慰一个极度自我谴责的伤心sub呢，“那我就放心了。”  
“放心了？”Loki一定在期待Tony生气，或者恼羞成怒什么的。  
“如果这是真的，那你一定很自责。我不想……”他不想看到Loki陷入那种无望的悲痛，可这种拯救感，是来自Dom对sub的天性，还是对Loki独有的？  
“我不想看到你……”Tony用手胡乱打着手势，试图让自己看起来不像一个对Loki一见钟情的跟踪狂，“受伤。我不是很擅长处理负面感觉。”  
“看出来了。你遇到负面感觉就酗酒、疯狂工作，只想逃离那些惹人厌的感觉。”笑容又回到了那种商业感。  
“对，我当时在逃避。”Tony从靠背上直起身，和Loki拉进了距离，“但你不知道我在逃避什么。危险，恐惧？我最开始也这么以为，但我后来发现，不是这样。我在逃避自责。”  
“我伤害了你，停，不要说话，让我说完。不管你的感受如何，离开就是一种客观上的伤害。我伤害了你，但是我的本意不是这样，我可以自欺欺人：我没想伤害任何人。但是，事实摆在眼前，我逃不了。”  
“你愿意和我再来一次吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

安静，死一样的安静，活见鬼了的安静。Tony受不了了，他撂下叉子，抬头看Loki。眼前这位棕发美人依然专注于自己鱼，好吧，那Tony就盯到她抬头为止。  
“你不能给点反应吗？我问了一个问题，好吧，还记得游戏规则吗？轮流问问题，然后对方不得不回答。”  
Loki瞥了Tony一眼，冰蓝色的眼睛和平时不太一样，就好像那个在时代广场滔滔不绝的人不是他一样。“如果食物冷了，香料的口感会发生变化。”Loki终于丢出了一个淡淡的反应，“显而易见，我点这个，是想体会它正常的口感，而非变质的……残羹冷炙。”  
行吧，体会口感，这道菜对Tony而言过于清淡，他伸手去拿桌边的盐瓶，却发现——这家餐厅提供的是大块盐巴。和某些故作讲究的牛排店似的，不提供研磨好的胡椒粉，非得你亲自用手拧瓶子底部，可还真是…现磨现做。  
“你更偏好这种清淡的感觉吗？”是的，此时此刻Tony就是在没话找话。  
冰美人则吝啬于给出一个反应，天啊，是不是刚才的提议太冒失了？扪心自问，Tony绝对、绝对地展示了真诚。  
虽然，我们的神域公主未必能接收到。  
Tony决定了，他要为刚才的失策做出一定调整，“我自己也知道，我上次的行为，非常、不恰当。曾经有很多人认为，我是那种最糟糕的Dom。但他们错了，这种事是第一次发生……”  
“我不需要你的道歉。”Loki用纸擦着并不存在的污垢，并没有看Tony，“难以置信，你竟然觉得我需要你的歉意。我和你们不一样；我不是凡人，能轻易杀死你们的创伤，我只需要几天就能愈合。”  
不是这样，Tony明白，那种非凡的愈合力仅限于肉体而已。但他没有打断，让Loki继续说了下去。  
“我知道，在你们的文化中，有一种名为subdrop的情况。但我没有，Stark，我不需要什么柔情脉脉的事后处理。与此同时，”Loki舔了一下嘴唇，“有另一种名为Domdrop的情况，我怀疑，它已经在你身上出现了。”  
Loki起身，拿起小外套，披在身上，然后离开。Tony看着这名棕发的美人渐行渐远，突然意识到，她似乎不是Loki，她的外表和Loki完全不同，面容没有那种尖锐乃至刻板的压迫感，没有爱尔兰妖精的绿眼睛，没有仿若选帝侯般贵族的黑发；可她就是Loki。如果他真的要拒绝，为什么要舔舐自己的嘴唇；如果他对此仍有兴趣，为什么不答应Tony的提议。  
Tony曾认为，自己不可控制地爱上了一名Dom的容貌；想让他跪在自己身边，想让他枕在自己腿上。不，事实不是这样，是鲜血的气息勾起了Dom的嗜血本性，而鲜血的源头，是一只受伤小鹿的灵魂深处。  
靠近他有着相当大的风险，不是小鹿会用鹿角攻击来人；而是Tony担心自己会从技术不精湛的医者，变成为了得到更多鲜血，于是粗暴扯破伤口的持刀猎人。因为他本来就是被鲜血吸引而来的。


End file.
